Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment, such as a Software-Defined Data Center (SDDC). For example, through server virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc.
Further, through network virtualization, benefits similar to server virtualization may be derived for networking services in the SDDC. For example, multiple logical networks with different rules and policies may be supported by the same physical network. In this case, control information relating to logical networks and overlay transport tunnels may be collected and disseminated using a network management entity, such as a Software-Defined Network (SDN) controller. In practice, however, a host may lose control-plane connectivity with the network management entity, in which case the host will not be able to obtain the latest control information.